


not just your imagination

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: ashe was never good at putting two and two together. annette helps him with the math.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	not just your imagination

**Author's Note:**

> written for this [kinkmeme prompt](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=8132#cmt8132)
> 
> this kinda turned into feral ashe. whoops.

“Remember how we used to study together here?” Annette suddenly asks him.

“Huh?” Ashe replies blankly. Scrambling, he force remembers the last few seconds from his subconscious. “Oh, yeah,” he revises, answering with as much confidence as he can manage given his natural awkwardness.

She looks at him weirdly, her lips poised in question, and narrows her eyes. “What?” she teases. “You don’t remember?” But before he replies, she raises her eyebrows. “Or maybe you have something _else_ on your mind?”

He does. Not some _thing_ , but some _one_.

Annette Fantine Dominic, specifically. Yes, the cute redhead standing right there next to him.

He just can’t get over how much _more_ incredibly cute she’s become. He thought the five years — alone and focusing on his training — would have completely quelled his small crush — okay, really _big_ crush — on Annette, and it _did_. But then he spotted her at the Blue Lions’ reunion with the Professor and Dimitri, and his feelings resurged through him like a dammed river, as if coming back with double after all this time repressing them. He couldn’t take her eyes off her. Time treated her very kindly. She still has a button nose, bright blue eyes, a starfield of freckles over her face, but her hips now better fill out her dress and her melodic voice more vibrant and strong.

But telling her this isn’t quite appropriate right now.

He swallows quickly. “No, no! I remember!” he exclaims. “You used to help me out, especially with math problems. I was never really good with numbers.”

That’s only half true. He never was quite able to learn when she was tutoring her either. He was completely distracted by her — fascinated by her intellect, her determination, her _everything_.

She laughs. “Oh you weren’t _that_ bad. You were a quick learner!” she assures him. She teases him then, giving him a nudge, and Ashe feels heat drop into the very pit of his body. She meets his eyes, giving him a smile. “But you know, we really _did_ spend _so much_ time together here _so_ late into the night.”

Honestly, five years ago, he was a fucking idiot. All that time spent _alone_ with her, and he _never_ thought to make a move?

Maybe he’s still a fucking idiot now, letting her occupy his brain for the past day and a half.

Annette surveys the ruins around them. “Thanks for agreeing to come visit the library with me,” Annette tells him after a moment. “I know it’s off-limits while it’s being repaired but I wanted to see for myself what happened to it after all this time — while all the original furniture is still here, you know?” She suddenly steps closer to him, turning in place to see behind her. “It’s a good thing this library is not completely in shambles,” she continues, almost distantly, kicking a rock with her foot. “Guess the robbers didn’t see much value in books.”

The library itself isn’t as damaged as some parts of the rest of the monastery, but it is quite in disarray nonetheless. There are waterlogged books strewn over the now distorted and uneven floorboards, some of them with their pages ripped out — probably for someone’s fire kindling. Many of the bookshelves are empty, with shelves missing. The windows are broken in, fractured glass like teeth around the window frames, their curtains ripped clean down the middle, strands of red thread in the gaping wounds.

There might have been a few fights in this library. The walls and the wooden furniture display many scars — gashes from an axe, punctures from a lance, slashes from a sword. There might have also been a few refuges in this library, survivors clamoring in the dry corners when thunder and lightning flashed through dark skies.

“It’s too bad, huh?” Annette remarks. “Five years ago, I don’t think I would have ever imagined that this place would have ever come down to this state. The library kinda felt like it had been there forever, and that it _would_ stand here forever. Like a time capsule of all the history it has written in its books. But here we are, huh?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, without much more to add. He looks off to a far corner of the library — one that he was particularly acquainted with. “I wonder if _Loog and Maiden of the Wind_ is still here.”

“Oh, isn’t that one of your favorite knight stories? You used to talk about it all the time.”

Damn. Five years ago, he was kinda embarrassing, wasn’t he? Blabbing all the time about knighthood.

He laughs nervously. “Haha, yeah!” He turns, starting to head toward the section, but Annette suddenly takes his hand.

“Let’s go see!” she says, her eyes sparkling. “Lead me there!”

His heart pumps fast in his chest, blood rushing through him _hot_.

Is she — ? Is she _flirting_ with him?

Seiros, whatever she’s doing, it’s magical. He can’t say no to her. He fits his hand more comfortably around hers, very conscious about how sweaty his palm is. “A-Alright,” he stutters, forcing a smile.

They weave their way through the rummages of the library, eventually turning into an aisle. Ashe looks up to the top shelf, spotting the familiar leather-bound book, embossed with gold. The book looks like it’s in incredibly good shape — a miracle, really.

“Oh, what do you know. It’s still there.”

Annette surges forward, tiptoeing up to reach for the book. She leans against him as she rises, and Ashe tries to ignore the fact that the curve of her outer thigh collides with his body as she does this. She isn’t quite tall enough — her fingers barely grazing the edge of the spine of the book. Ashe easily surpasses her hand, taking the book and then handing it to her.

She laughs. “Thank you,” she tells him, taking the book. “I guess I haven’t grown much, huh?”

He snorts quietly. He doesn’t want to tell her that he doesn’t think she’s going to be growing any more any time soon. He also can’t help but notice how her head would perfectly fit under his chin.

She opens the book, flipping through the pages. He peeks over her shoulder, careful not to get too close — otherwise he would probably completely lose his mind. After a few pages, she turns her head up at him. “Let’s give it a quick read? For old times’ sake?”

Her face, her eyes, her lips. Too close, too close, too close.

He shakes the thought from her head. “Yes! Sure!” he obliges her.

She gives him a big smile. “Great!” she exclaims, clapping her hands together. She skips out of the aisle, turning to the right to find the nearest chairs or tables to sit at. Unfortunately the nearest located one is not quite ideal. It’s upturned and lying on its side, plenty of gashes and punched-out portions in its wood — probably once used as a cover in some kind of a violent scuffle in the past.

Annette sees this and she swivels around on her heel to face him, giving him a sheepish smile. “Maybe we can just sit on the floor,” Annette suggests.

He laughs, crouching down to take a seat against the wall next to them. She joins him, and he pulls open the book, flipping through the pages until his thumb catches on a particular excerpt, like muscle memory. “This is one of my favorite passages,” he tells her, flattening the book over their legs between them.

She leans in closer to him, siding up to him. Her thigh touches his, and Ashe feels her warmth against him — or maybe that’s just him over-thinking. Ashe moves the book further to her side to give her a better view, but Annette doesn’t adjust at all, staying right there, close to him.

Suddenly, she turns her head to him. He nearly has a heart attack again, for how close her face is.

“You’re not going to read?” she asks.

“M-me?” he stammers.

“Yeah!” she replies. “Please?”

She is irresistible. He can’t say no.

So he reads, occasionally tripping over some words. She doesn’t seem to pay any mind, and in fact, her attention is completely zoomed in on the story. His head, on the other hand, is entirely elsewhere. Fortunately, he knows the story by heart — so well enough that whenever his heart skips because she shifts her body against him or his upper arm would brush against her chest while turning the page, he can manage being completely distracted all while still reading the next line.

The passage comes to a close. Ashe finishes the sentence, and Annette hums with delight, raising her arms up to stretch. She makes a cute sound as she straightens her back.

She makes no move to get up or pull away from him, her leg still pressed against him, her shoulder still in contact with his.

“Thank you for story time,” she grins. “You have a nice reading voice you know.”

He laughs nervously, closing the book and neatly setting it aside. “What makes you say that?” he asks, facing her.

This time, she’s the flustered one, a small blush washing over her cheeks. Her freckles darken with the extra color, and if Ashe isn’t careful, he’s about to become the same embarrassed mess.

“Oh, I don’t know. You.. you just know the story so well so you know how to tell it!” she stammers.

He’s not sure if she’s just saying that to cover up saying something else. A part of him hopes she is.

“Well, I mean this is one of my favorite stories. I really looked up to the knight, and I aimed to grow up and become like him.” He thinks for a moment. He still does, actually, but he decides to not mention that.

She observes him for a bit, then tilts her head curiously at him. “Do you think you’ve gotten closer to becoming a knight?” she asks after a moment. “Values, honor, and all?”

The sudden profoundness of her question strikes him. “I… I really hope so,” he answers.

“I think so,” she says, without a beat, giving him a sincere smile.

He knows that her saying this is kind of bullshit because she hasn’t seen him in over five years, so there’s no way she knows anything about what kind of a person he is now. Nevertheless, he lets her compliment sit warm in his heart. He can’t turn down nice words from a pretty girl.

“You think so?”

She nods. “Well, for one, you’ve gotten a lot taller and a lot stronger,” she explains, a lilt in her voice. She looks down at her hands. “And well… you’ve always been this way, but you’re still really kind and considerate, too.” She pauses for a moment and then meets his eyes. “Actually, you’re _already_ are a knight.” The weight of her own words seem to surprise her as much as they do him, and she adds in a quick blurt, “A-At least to me!”

“T-That’s really nice of you to say!” he stammers, tripping over his words. Stammering, he struggles to return the compliments. “Well, I think you’re really kind and considerate, too! And, uh, I think you’ve gotten a lot —” He interrupts himself to keep himself from ending the sentence but Seiros, now she’s just there _waiting_ for him to finish what he’s saying and he can’t think of anything else but —

 _“— prettier_ ,” he finally spits out.

If she’s blushing any harder, he can’t tell because her face is already beet red. “You think so?” she asks, almost in a whisper.

This time, he doesn’t look away, not veering from her eyes. “Yes,” he says. “I do.”

She bites her lower lip, as if fighting back a smile. Her face edges yet even closer — he can feel her bangs tickle his forehead. He sees her eyes flit down to his lips for a moment before she locks gazes with him again.

“Kiss me, Ashe,” she says.

He does. And a flood gate of his desires break through all the times he’s held back, burning through him like fire.

He takes her head between his hands, pulling her lips up against his and pressing his mouth hungrily into hers. She follows his lead, clamoring over him, her hands on his chest and her body so leaned forward that she’s practically on top of him. His body crashes into the ground, dragged down by the weight of her body on his. And goddess, she’s so deliciously warm and soft, and her weight feels _so right_ on top of him.

How many times has he thought about kissing her? How many hours has he spent simply _imagining_ how her lips would feel, how his hands would fit right into his curves when he pulls her closer into him? How many nights has he dreamed of her in bed with him, only to wake up in a cold sweat, finding his sheets completely ruined? And still, five years later, nothing his imagination has conjured up can ever match _this_ feeling right _now —_ with her hands dug into his shirt, the fabric fisted between her fingers; with her small gasps every time she takes a quick breath in, like she wants to kiss every part of his mouth, like _she_ _’s_ been waiting as long and as desperately as he has been.

She wants him, he realizes. She _wants_ him.

She wants _him_.

He groans as he thinks this, securing the back of her hand with both his hands. He tilts his head to the right, taking her lips from another angle, giving the kiss one last passionate second before his mouth trails off the corner of her lips, tracing her jaw until he reaches her neck — soft and sensitive.

“Mmm… Ashe,” she moans, and he feels something turn inside him, feels a growl deep in the back of his throat. He sucks hard on her skin, and she whimpers when he releases her skin with a bite.

He feels her fingers roam his clothes, unbuttoning his outer jacket frantically. Her thigh lies just between his legs, and every time she lifts herself forward to kiss him, her weight presses delightfully over his cock, which grows more erect by the second. He wonders if she can feel how hard he is, how hard _she_ _’s_ making him.

Eventually her hands find the end of his shirt, and she pulls up the hem of his shirt. She slips her hands underneath, running her fingers over his body while dragging up the fabric and almost immediately bringing her head down to his torso, kissing his skin all over — his scars, his muscles, the trail of hair leading down his pants. She sits between his legs, taking her thumb and stroking down the very clearly delineated bulge at his groin. He sucks in a breath, feeling her repeat the motion — but this time with her lips.

He glances down at her, and she meets his eyes, giving him a smile and giggling before planting another kiss on him. Seeing this, he rolls his head back, closing his eyes and groaning, his hips thrusting upwards. His pants feel awfully tight, and he honestly doesn’t think he can be any stiffer, but she’s really sending him past his limits right now.

“Annette,” he moans. “Oh, _Annette_.”

“You like this?” she teases him.

“Yes,” he hisses, his eyes opening again and looking down at her. “ _Yes_ ,” he repeats when he meets her eyes.

Of course he does. He _loves_ this.

She’s open-mouthed over his pants, right along his shaft is if not for the two clothing layers between her lips and his cock. She exhales, letting her breath steam over him and the heat nearly makes him lose it. Seeing his eyes glued to her, she sits up, flipping her hair over one shoulder before she starts to undo the buttons of her dress, never taking her eyes away from him. The top of her dress splits apart, and she slips her arms out of the sleeves, letting the fabric fall to her waist. He barely sees the color of her bra before she pushes it down her body to join her dress, not even bothering to properly remove the undergarments. She gives him a sultry smile, pushing her breasts together between her hands, giving him a good show.

Fuck.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

He swallows dryly, taking in the sight. He must look dumbstruck because she curtly laughs, taking his hand and guiding it to her breast.

“You can touch me, you know,” she reminds him, cheekily.

And goddess, it feels heavenly to touch her. He loves how she shivers a little the first time he thumbs over her pink nipple, hard from the air. He squeezes gently, resisting all desire to just pull her breast directly into his mouth because she’s working on unbuttoning his pants. He opts to reach for the other breast instead.

She finally peels down the final layer of his underwear. His cock is very clearly erect, pointing up against gravity — swollen and sensitive. Annette doesn’t even hesitate, wrapping her hand around him and giving him a few slow strokes before bending down to suck on the tip, cleaning off the pre-cum. She runs her tongue up and down his length, then kisses the shaft, sucking gently on the underside. She smiles, then lifts her head again, her mouth over his cock, open and wide and —

Goddess, she’s _so fucking hot._ He wants her so bad. He wants to take her by the back of her head and push her face down onto him until he’s completely swallowed up. He wants to shove his cock down her throat, see her choke on him, gag on him, gasp for breath when he finally lets her go, pulling her up by the hair, her chin messy with her spit. He wants to throw her to the ground, tear off the rest of her clothes, _fuck_ her, _ravage_ her, _fill_ her, make her _scream_.

But _fuck_ — this is Annette. This is _Annette_ , the cute girl that helped him with his homework and his chores. How can he think about doing that to Annette? He _can_ _’t_. She’s his friend and he cares about her and she’s _so_ adorable and it’s only been a fucking day since he’s seen her in five years and they haven’t even properly caught up and he’s already taking advantage of her and he can’t _believe_ he’s thinking about these _terrible_ things he wants her to do, _how_ he wants her to —

“Fuck,” he blurts. He shuts his eyes tight, then drapes his left forearm over them. He _can_ _’t_.

“Ashe?” He feels her climb over him, take his wrist and pull his arm off his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he tells her, apologizing. “Sorry.”

He looks at her, seeing the genuine concern over her face. “D-do you want to do this?” she asks him, nervously.

“Yeah,” he replies, voice hoarse. “Yeah,” he attempts again, with a stronger voice. “I just…”

She waits for his answer, simply observing him. She seems to read the answer off his eyes.

“Are you… are you embarrassed?” she asks, with a little bit of a laugh.

Guilty, he looks at her. “I guess,” he agrees.

It’s an understatement, he knows.

She only gives him a warm smile, lying down next to him, bare breasts against his upper arm. “What are you embarrassed about?” She glances down at his cock and then back at him. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” she assures him.

“N-No, it’s not that,” he replies. “I…” But he bites his words back. How does he tell her he wants to _ravish_ her? “I’m just confused. I… I haven’t seen you in so long and … well, I didn’t expect … _this_ to happen. I didn’t know that you…” He trails off.

Her smile grows wider. “That I want you?” she asks.

He can’t form the words right now, so he simply nods.

“Well, I _do_ want you,” she says. She gives his cock another furtive look. He feels his cock twitch. “And it looks like you want me too.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But…” He trails off, not completing the thought.

How does he say he wants her? And that he _has_ wanted her? And that he’s been fantasizing about her in his dreams — safely, where he doesn’t have to worry about ruining a perfectly good friendship because of his desires. And that he’s still trying to process how his crush of forever is now suddenly lying half-naked against him in the middle of a run-down library. And that he can’t get the thought of completely _ruining_ her out of his head.

He tries to meet her eyes, but finds he can’t match her gaze. He looks away.

She laughs musically. “You’re just caught up in your head,” she concludes. “You’re thinking too hard. “ She pokes his forehead. He blinks at this, and she giggles. He feels her hand reach down for his cock once again, languidly stroking it as she looks around the room.

It’s a nice gesture on her part. Not like his erection is at risk for falling at any point — not while he can feel the warmth off her bare skin against his, a small glint of spit at the bottom curve of her lips — but he nevertheless appreciated it.

“I have an idea,” she suddenly proposes, rising to her feet.

He sits up, following her lead. She helps him up, then leads him toward the table before them, upturned on its side. She presents it to him, gesturing to it.

Ashe doesn’t get it. “Huh?” he asks.

She gives him a smile, raising an eyebrow. “See that hole?”

Yes, the table surface has an irregularly shaped cut out of it, about the size of his hand.

He’s still confused.

She must see it on his face because she giggles, then suddenly takes him by the cock and guides him toward the hole. Surprised, he backs out, resisting. “How is this —”

“I’ll be on the other side,” she tells him. She lets go of his cock then, skipping to the other side of the table. He sees her crouch down, then look at him through the hole. She waves at him, then makes a beckoning motion with her hands. “Come here.”

What is she suggesting? Is she —

What, no, she doesn’t have to do this.

“It’s… it’s not safe,” he sputters, racking his brain for any kind of excuse. He crouches down to meet her at eye level. “S-splinters.”

She looks around the perimeter of the hole. Seeing no immediate issues, she rolls her eyes.

“You’re not _that_ big,” she teases, and to prove a point, she punches her fist through the hole without even a graze. “Just don’t move that much,” she tells him, her lips pursed. She winks. “Just let me do all the work.”

He can’t really resist her when she says it like that.

Carefully, he steps up to the hole. He doesn’t really need to guide himself in. The hole is plenty wide enough that he doesn’t need precision, but he does so anyway. He inches forward, fitting himself through the hole. He gasps when she suddenly takes him, pulling him all the way through so he’s completely pressed up against the surface. Face to face with the table, he takes a breath, smelling the wood, before he adjusts, relaxing. He rests his forehead onto the table, curling his hands around the edge of the table above him.

This is all really strange, it really is. But the novelty of the experience quickly fades once she strokes him.

And _Seiros_ , this feels even _more_ incredible when he can’t see at all what she’s doing — when he can’t see _her_ at all.

Instinctively, he thrusts into the table. _Fuck_.

“See? You always were a fast learner,” her voice says from the other side. “Now you can enjoy as much as you like, and you don’t have to think too hard about it.”

She’s right, he realizes, feeling a cold sweat down his neck. He closes his eyes. She’s right.

He can completely ignore the fact that it’s _actually_ her on the other side. For as much as he wants to fuck her, as much as he _has_ wanted to fuck her, he doesn’t have to acknowledge that he’s _actually now_ fucking her. He doesn’t have to worry about what he _wants_ to do to her when he can just _think_ about what he wants to do to her, all while being fucked.

He can imagine whatever he wants. He’s safe in his fantasies. He can imagine her looking hungrily at him while she pumps him, her other hand sliding underneath her dress and circling her clit. He can imagine her soaking wet, stifling a moan when she touches herself. He can imagine her bringing her fingers up to her mouth, tasting herself before turning her lips back to his cock.

As if on cue, she breathes over him, and he feels himself twitch. She grips him hard, and he feels her tongue run up his cock. And _fuck_ it is so warm and wet and he just wants _more_ —

It’s like a switch flips within him.

“Use your mouth,” he growls, in a low threat.

Obediently, she sucks on the tip, her tongue flicking along the underside.

“All the way,” he says. He bucks his hips, prodding himself further inside.

He feels soft resistance at the tip of his cock, feels cool spit dripping at his base. He withdraws a small bit, letting her take a breath.

“Good girl,” he coos. “Now stay there. I want to fuck your face.”

He hears her throaty moan, hears her noisy inhale as she takes her last bit of air before his cock chokes her. Then he pulls his hips back slowly, before thrusting forward — hard and sure — into her mouth. She gives out a small stifled whimper. He withdraws and then surges forward again. And again. And again.

Each time he slams into her throat, he hears her gag, and goddess, he fucking _loved it_.

Soon enough, his heartbeat quickens, and he feels his muscles tensing. He grips the table even harder, barely registering how hard his hips knock against the wood. His thrusts turn quicker, shallower as he feels himself chasing an orgasm, about to come. He imagines filling her mouth, having her swallow all of it —

Actually —

“Use your hands,” he hisses, a sudden change of mind.

Following his instruction, he feels her mouth lifting from him, then two hands wrapping around his cock, slick with her spit.

“You’re going to come?”

“Yeah,” he groans, thrusting through her hands. “I want it all over you.”

He’s coming on her, he tells himself, envisioning her open mouth, his cum spurting onto her face. She wipes a trail that’s spilled over onto her breasts and licks it off her finger —

“Fuck!” he moans, feeling his release.

He rides out his orgasm, his hips bucking as he expelled all that’s in him.

“Fuck…” he sighs. Spent, he catches his breath. As his heart rate falls back to normal, he pulls himself out, quickly and neatly tucking himself back into his pants. He redresses himself, smoothing his shirt over his body and then re-buttoning his outer coat.

He hesitates for a moment, then finally calls out, “Annette?”

Seconds after, she walks out from behind the table, dressed — completely clean, without evidence, like nothing had happened.

She gives him a bright smile when she sees him.

“Hey,” she greets softly, stepping forward and giving him an embrace. She tiptoes, kissing his forehead, still sweaty from sex. “How are you?” she asks him, before adding, lowly, “Did you have fun?”

He feels a blush come over his face. “Yes,” he says. “Thank you.” Feeling a little lame having nothing else to say, he looks at her. “Are… Are you okay?”

She nods. “I really enjoyed myself,” she says, then biting her lip. “And I’m glad that this helped you get out of your head.” She pauses before continuing, laughing nervously. “I would have been really disappointed if… if we weren’t able to do all that. You know, especially after I tried so hard this whole time.”

He blinks. “What?”

So she _had_ been flirting with him all this time! He hadn’t been completely out of his mind.

She blushes, giving him a shy smile. “I guess I’m still really bad at dropping hints,” she remarks.

“S-Still?”

She looks away. “Well, I… I’ve always thought about you, you know,” she admits.

The confession completely guts him, and he feels his chest tighten. “What? Since when?”

“We can talk about it more later, if you like,” she giggles nervously. “It's why I helped you out so much... I just wanted to spend time with you. Actually, I'm kind of too embarrassed to talk about it right now.” She takes his hand in hers. “And we should probably get going anyway — otherwise people might start wondering what’s taking us so long.”

She starts to lead him out of the library, and he follows along, thoughts swirling in his head.

Five years ago, Annette Fantine Dominic _liked_ him? And she _still_ likes him?

Goddess, he really was a fucking idiot five years.

He really _is_ a fucking idiot, even now.

“You liked me?” he asks out loud, stupidly.

“Didn’t know that about me, did you?”

“No,” he says, with a shake of his head.

Honestly it feels like his world is completely turned upside down.

She laughs. “Well, we learn something new every day, don’t we?” She glances back at him, flashing him a provocative smile. “And now I certainly know a lot more about you, huh?”

She winks at him, and as she whips her head back around, he thinks he sees a drop of white in her hair.

Or maybe he’s just imagining it.

**Author's Note:**

> do you see the lengths i took to make a glory hole make sense in the canon context. never again will i ever write in a coincidentally ashe-dick-height hole in the middle of a table. savor this moment.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
